Lies and Not Lies
by fangirlsandyou
Summary: Has Doctor Maura Isles finally learned the art of lying? Or is this lie the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you look hot", a husky Italian accent tore Maura Isles out of her daydreaming and she turned around quickly to find a tall Italian in her doorway winking at her. "I'm looking for Mrs Rizz, is she here?"

"Giovanni, nice to see you." Maura replied sincerely, "yes she is just up stairs, she will be down in a moment. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Gotta beer?" Giovanni asked.

"Of course" Maura smiled sweetly and walked over to the fridge to get Giovanni one of Jane's beers that she kept stocked for her best friend. "It is nice of you to take Angela to look at a new car" Maura said, having been informed earlier by Angela that Giovanni was going to go with her to check the mechanics of a car Angela was thinking of buying.

"Yeah well, anything for Mrs Rizz." Giovanni replied, "and besides I was hoping to see you again."

"Oh, really?" Maura asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know I was thinking about us. And I heard Jane is with that Army dude now so I was thinking maybe me and you…" Giovanni took a couple of steps towards Maura.

"Oh Giovanni, that's very sweet of you, but no, Jane and I are still… you know" Maura gave Giovanni and knowing look, and he took a step back.

"Oh you sure?" Giovanni questioned, "what about the army dude? Is Jane not treating you right, cos Maura, I mean it, you look hot."

"Well I appreciate that I really do, but I am still in love with Jane, so I am not seeing anyone else."

"Ok, well if you change your mind… I'm pretty sure we are soul mates," Giovanni said seriously.

Maura walked over to Giovanni and put her hand on his arm. "Oh Giovanni, you will find your soul mate, believe me she is out there for you. But it isn't me, Jane and I are soul mates."

"Ok then, well tell her to start treating you better. No more army dude."

"I will tell her you said that" Maura said smiling.

Just then Angela came down the stairs ready to leave with Giovanni.

"Hi sweetheart" Angela said, " ready to go?"

"You know it Mrs Rizz"

Angela walked over to Maura to give her a peck on the cheek good-bye, and whisper jokingly in the ear "I thought you couldn't tell a lie".

Before she knew it. Angela and Giovanni were out the door, leaving Maura standing there alone, wondering why she was blushing so hard, and why she hadn't broken out into hives.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this one out to you. I find myself struggling with this one a bit. Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome :)

I do not own these beautiful characters.

* * *

Maura Isles had no idea that Angela Rizzoli had been listening to her conversation with Giovanni, and now that she realized, she felt very silly. Maura hoped that Angela knew that she was just feigning with Giovanni. But she couldn't get Angela's words out of her head _'I thought you couldn't tell a lie.'_

'You are just being silly' Maura reprimanded herself 'you can tell white lies without breaking out into hives' but Maura knew that that wasn't true and started too feel itchy at the thought.

Before she had too much time to dwell on it there was another knock on her door. This time the tall Italian with the husky voice was the Italian Maura had been hoping for the first time around.

"Jane" Maura smiled and welcomed her friend into her house.

Jane walked in through the doorway and noticed immediately that Maura's cheeks were slightly rosier than usual and that her smile was a little too compelled.

"Why do you look so guilty?" Jane asked Maura.

"What? I don't look guilty" Maura replied, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Remember, you can't lie! What did you do?" Jane said, half teasing her friend.

"Oh Jane" Maura began, talking slightly too fast, her left hand fidgeting with her right. "I might have accidently told your mother that you and Casey were not a couple and that you and I were"

"What? Maura." Jane questioned, "Why would you do that?"

"Well Giovanni was here and he heard you were with Casey and he said he and I were soul mates and I panicked. So I told him I was in love with you and you with me and that we were soul mates."

Jane couldn't help but laugh, "Geez, you must have got the worst case of hives in your life."

"Well you should probably clear things up with your mother" Maura suggested

"Um no! You are spreading lies Doctor Isles, you can be the one too break my mothers heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Please my mother still isn't the biggest fan of Casey's. She would love it if I broke up with him and shacked up with you."

"Shacked up?" Maura asked, not understanding the expression.

"Yeah shacked up – hooked up with, dated. "

"Oh" Maura laughed nervously "do you really think Angela would approve of us dating."

"Are you kidding, you are her perfect daughter in law. Which is why you can tell her that it aint gonna happen" Jane said playfully to Maura

"So what are we going to do tonight then?" Jane asked, whilst grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaving Maura standing there speechless.

The plan ended up being sharing a pizza – half pepperoni and half mushroom – drinking some red wine and watching a movie; a favorite nighttime activity of theirs on the odd occasion they didn't have some fancy function of Maura's to go to.

Because Jane had chosen 'Speed' last movie night, Maura got to choose the movie this time and she chose 'La Vie en Rose' which Jane complained about at first but didn't really put up much of a fight.

About half an hour into the movie Maura had looked over at Jane and noticed Jane staring her, Jane quickly looking back at the movie once she had been busted. But a few minutes later Maura looked up and noticed again, Jane staring at her.

"You know this movie has subtitles, if your not looking you wont know what's happening" Maura teased

"Sorry" Jane apologized "but when you watch the movie you mouth the words in French and it's pretty cute."

Maura blushed and not knowing what to say took the cushion from behind her back and threw it playfully at Jane "Stop it, you embarrass me."

"Fine, but now I have your cushion" Jane teased hugging the cushion in her lap.

"We will see about that" Maura smiled as she shifted closer to Jane and lay across the couch placing her head on the cushion in Jane's lap.

Maura now stretched out on the couch, head in Jane's lap began to watch the film again, and Jane sitting up did the same.

After a few minutes Jane started running her hair through Maura's hair, which made Maura's heart stop momentarily, and also meant that she could not concentrate on the movie. She could not concentrate on anything but Jane's hands running through her hair, making her whole body feel breathless and nervous.

She didn't know that Jane hadn't been watching the movie either – that all Jane could focus on was the beautiful blonde in her lap, and why the hell was she suddenly feeling like she couldn't stop touching Maura without losing a part of herself.


End file.
